


Roll to Me

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: The Second Go Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So don't try to deny it, pretty baby</i><br/><i>You've been down so long you can hardly see</i><br/><i>When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining</i><br/><i>It's the right time to roll to me</i> </p><p>Coda to 3.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll to Me

“I can’t take the bed.”

Scott turned the covers down invitingly. “Sure you can.”

“No, Scott, I showed up out of nowhere, I tracked water all over your house--”

“You took off your shoes--”

“--You’re standing in a puddle right now!” Isaac winced, glancing down and away. “It’s my wet spot. I’ll sleep in it.”

“Isaac, look at me.”

He didn’t move. Scott wore his heart right on his sleeve, and he wasn’t willing to see pity on his only friend’s face.

“ _Please_ look at me?”

Fuck. He looked up, cringing inwardly, and was surprised to find Scott smiling at him almost...admiringly. “What is it?”

“I’d be a snot-nosed wreck right now if I were you,” Scott replied. "I can sense a little of what you’re feeling, and I can’t believe that you’re just embarrassed. I’d be miserable.”

Isaac winced again. He wouldn’t have wished his life on Scott for the world. “I...I guess I’m kind of too stunned to be miserable yet.”

Scott shook his head slowly. “No, I think it’s more like you just...adapt. No matter how shitty it gets you always find a way to roll with it.”

Of all the responses Isaac had imagined on the long, soggy walk over to the McCall house, that hadn’t been one of them. Still. “Right. So I’ll ‘adapt’ to sleeping on the floor.”

Scott smiled, the devastating puppy smile that worked on anyone with a beating heart. “Do you think you can adapt to letting me do something nice for you?”

_Oh god, just don’t say--_

“Please?”

Isaac groaned and threw his hands up. “All right, fine, you win.”

Scott had the grace not to grin _too_ broadly. “Thanks. So let me get you a towel.” He waved at his dresser. “There’s sweats and stuff in the bottom drawer. Put on whatever you want.”

He left for a minute and returned just as Isaac pulled a pair of track pants over his hips. He could have gone wading outside without wetting the hems. “It’s not fair,” Scott whined.

“What’s not?”

“You and Boyd are both a foot taller than me,” Scott said, handing over the towel. “Stiles is gonna be taller than me too. Even Allison’s getting taller. She barely ever wears heels anymore.”

Isaac smirked and patted Scott’s head. “Don’t worry. You’re still everyone’s favorite, even if you are the runt of the litter.”

Scott smiled, all bashful dimples, and Isaac hoped he wasn’t listening to the way his heart lurched. “But, hey, you were doing homework. Go ahead. You won’t know I’m here, I promise.”

“No, it’s okay, I was reading ahead. We’re doing _The Crucible_ in English.” There was a faint rumble that wasn’t thunder. “Oh, have you eaten?”

Guilt piled on guilt. “It’s okay, really. I mean, thank you so much for letting me crash, you don’t have to--”

Scott held up a hand. Isaac shut up. “You’re letting me do nice things for you, remember?”

Completely thrown, Isaac found himself following Scott down to the kitchen, where he sat at the table while Scott beat six eggs and added salt, pepper and cheese. He sipped a tall glass of cranberry juice (“That’s like, all my mom drinks. I think it’s turning her hair red.”) and let himself settle into unfamiliar domesticity. The whole house smelled like Scott and his mother, but their combined scent was strongest here, where they cooked and ate together whenever they could. Scott flipped the eggs expertly and Isaac could only imagine how many times it had been Melissa sitting where he was now, indulging Scott (and herself) by letting him take care of her.

Scott broke the fluffy omelet into smaller chunks and separated it into lopsided portions, keeping a small pile for himself and setting the larger serving in front of Isaac. Napkins, forks, toast and margarine followed before Scott sat down and started munching away companionably.

It felt so unreal.

“You haven’t even asked what happened.”

Scott shrugged and kept eating. “Something did. That’s all I need to know for now.”

A wry smile tugged at Isaac’s lips. “Most people would say I owed you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Isaac was always blown away by how Scott could just _say_ things like that with wrenching sincerity. “But if you want to tell me, I’d be happy to listen.”

Isaac looked down at his plate. The simple food, freely given, was profoundly comforting. “Not...not yet,” he said, picking up his fork. “I think I just want to keep letting you be nice to me for a while.”

He peeked up, and Scott was beaming.

So he did. He let Scott nag him into eating all his food, and didn’t protest when he was sent upstairs to brush his teeth while his host cleared up the dishes downstairs.

The bed, when he slid into it, was even more comforting than the food. It smelled strongly of the soap Scott used to wash his whole body, even his hair. The scent sitting solidly underneath was all warm, happy, well-fed male at the peak of health. Scott hadn’t had too many unhappy or restless nights, at least not recently. Isaac felt like he was tainting him by dragging all his baggage through the door.

He waited until Scott had come upstairs to brush his own teeth and change into a t-shirt and boxers before he spoke up. “It’s a big bed.” And it was, kind of. Not as big as Derek’s, but definitely not a twin.

Scott shrugged. “Yeah, and you kinda take up a lot of it.”

Isaac returned the shrug and slid over to offer Scott half (okay, two-fifths) of the mattress. “Good thing you’re a runt, then.”

He raised an eyebrow and held Scott’s eyes, wishing his own were as warm and dark and compelling.

The other boy finally sighed and flicked off the lights before coming over. “Okay, but if you make me be the little spoon you owe me a pizza.”

“Deal.”

He was braced for awkwardness, but it never came. They discovered that they both liked to sleep on their backs, which left them shoulder to shoulder, gazing up at the ceiling. If one of Isaac’s feet didn’t quite fit under the covers, he wasn’t going to be the one to mention it.

“Good night, Isaac.”

He opened his mouth to respond in kind, but what came out was, “One of the last things my father ever did was throw a pitcher at my head.”

Scott went perfectly still.

“When he did it, I just. Lost it. I don’t know why, maybe it was the bite, but I’d just had enough. That was the night I ran away.” A pane of light shone on the far wall, alive with trails of water. “It was raining that night, too.”

Scott still didn’t say anything, but the back of his hand found Isaac’s under the blanket and rested there, warm and undemanding.

“I went to Derek, after. I didn’t know what else to do. He made me tell him everything. Derek was...angry. I could smell it, spreading around him until you could almost see it. Even when he sounded calm, he was furious.

“I thought it’d be different, you know? After the bite, he said no one would be able to hurt me again. Maybe he needs to believe that, ‘cause it definitely isn’t true. Everything still hurts. It just heals faster.”

When Scott spoke, he sounded like he was quoting someone. “Not on the inside.”

Yeah, that was about right.

“So tonight, Derek threw me out. I’m really not sure why. He said it was because his sister’s there, but I haven’t gotten within ten feet of her since we met. I was already packed so I could sleep on the couch and she could have the spare room. It was gonna be fine, but Derek still said I had to go."

He was holding Scott’s hand now, squeezing just this side of too hard. He squeezed harder, and Scott met his strength, claws extending a second after Isaac’s and biting into solid flesh. It would take a chainsaw to separate them.

“He threw a glass at me. Well, near me. It didn’t really get close. That’s when I knew I couldn’t talk him into letting me stay. ‘Cause he was shouting and throwing things but...for once, he wasn’t angry.” He paused to lick his lips and give Scott a moment with his surprise. “He was sad. Even sadder than he was about Erica.

“They’d been there. The apha pack. I could smell them, and I could smell Derek’s blood. They killed Erica, they were gonna kill Boyd and Cora, they almost killed me. I think maybe Derek’s giving up, because he can’t keep me safe.” He turned and found Scott’s eyes, glowing golden in the dark. “I think he’s hoping maybe you can."

When Scott opened his arms, Isaac didn’t hesitate to roll to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "Roll to Me" by Del Amitri.


End file.
